Pallets are composed simply of a rough grid of boards capable of being lifted using a forklift or like machinery and are used for transporting a number of goods. There are usually composed of three longitudinal boards overlaid with a series of horizontally lying flat hoards which serve as the surface for supporting the transported goods. Wooden pallets are the most common type of pallet and are constructed using wooden boards. These boards may be recycled and used for other purposes if the pallet can be dismantled without damaging the board. Current prying devices may dismantle pallets, however they tend to splinter the boards and are difficult to use, particularly manually.